denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
"Casualties of War" ("De kaldte os helte")
Kilder: De Palma, Brian: "Casualties of War", 1989, Universal Studios Frederiksen, Peter: "Vietnam - fra drage til tiger", 1999, Systime Tekst 36: "Efterladt brev fra Joseph E. Santoni", 1969 Tekst 40: "Calleys beretning om My Lai massakren", 1971 Tekst 41: "Paul Meadlo om My Lai massakren", 1969 Supplerende litteratur: Nelson, Deborah: "The War Behind Me", 2008 - "Vietnam veterans confront the truth about U.S. war crimes" http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=950DE6D6113DF93BA2575BC0A96F948260 (24.2.2011) - Anmeldelse af film Hvad vi kan bruge førnævnte kilder til: "Casualties of war": Siden producenten bag en dyr film som denne, vil tjene penge, må man formode, at filmen behandler krigen i overensstemmelse med, hvordan befolkningen ser krigen. Filmen er derfor et eksempel på hvordan man i nyere tid (1989) ser på Vietnam-krigen og de ting, der skete. Filmen vil vi sammenligne med tendenser i andre kilder. "Efterladt brev fra Joseph E. Santoni": Dette er en førstehåndskilde skrevet af en amerikansk soldat under Vietnamkrigen i 1968. Det er et brev, som skulle gives til hans kæreste i tilfælde af, at han blev dræbt under kamp. Det blev fundet efter hans død blot 3 måneder efter hans indsættelse. I brevet udtrykker Santoni sin negative holdning til den kritik af Vietnam-krigen, der efterhånden skabtes blandt de amerikanske borgere. Desuden giver kilden en indsigt i en amerikansk soldats bevæggrund for at gå i krig samt en stolt amerikaners opfattelse af krig. En kilde som denne kan give os indblik i hvorfor enkelte borgere, siden Santonis værnepligt var forholdvis kort, og ikke mindst amerikanske soldater fortsat støttede Vietnamkrigen. "Calleys beretning om My Lai massakren": Denne kilde skrevet af en højt rangerende løjtnant kan give os viden omkring hvorfor, en mand med stor indsigt begik, hvad der kategoriseres som brud på menneskerettighederne. Dette ses igennem hans beskrivelser af de forhold der bevirkede My Lai Massakren. Disse info vil vi sammenholde med tendenserne i filmen "Casualties of War". "Paul Meadlo om My Lai massakren": Meadlo var en af de soldater, der deltog i udførelsen af massakren med ordre fra William Calley. Kilden er et interview. Med egne ord fortæller Meadlo, hvorfor han gik ind i My Lai og dræbte både mænd, kvinder og børn, og kilden er derfor en relevant kilde, som kan tydeliggøre, hvad der muligvis motiverede de brud på menneskerettigheder, som skete under Vietnam-krigen. Tekst 40, "Calleys beretning om My Lai massakren": Calley om selve My Lai-området og den vietnamesiske befolkning: Fortæller, at man befinder sig i et minefelt, hvor man konstant bliver beskudt fra alle vinkler - af alle. Det er bemærkelsesværdigt hvordan de "civile" er sat i citationstegn i teksten. Om disse "civile", der er både mænd, kvinder og børn: "De skyder, og de armerer miner, og de udløser dem. Og hvis de er sammen med dig som krigsfange, afsikrer de ens forbandede håndgranater." - Af dette kan udledes, at Calley måske slet ikke ser på nogen fra befolkningen i My Lai som værende almindelige, fredelige civile. Han ser dem allesammen som fjender og nogle, der bekriger den amerikanske hær. Ingen er, for ham, reelt blot civile. Dette giver samtidig et indblik i Calleys menneskesyn; ham, og sandsynligvis også andre amerikanere der var udstationeret i Vietnam, ser ikke befolkningen som mennesker - alle er fjender og skal udryddes. De ser dem ikke som individuelle mennesker, men som en enhed, der er én stor trussel for dem. Om indtrængen i My Lai og ordre fra Medina: "Det var tåbeligt, det var idiotisk at bruge kompagniet mod en hel bataljon i morgen. Det var ikke efter lærebøgerne." Her afsløres Calleys egen mening om den kommende mission. Forklarer derefter, at han bare skal adlyde og følge sine ordrer. Samtidig fastslår han også, at fordi han er sekondløjtnant, er det ikke på sin plads at han stiller spørgsmålstegn ved en ordre - den skal bare udføres. Det er her militærloven der gør sig gældende. Som soldat bliver du straffet, hvis du nægter af udføre en ordre og på det pågældende tidspunkt kunne straffen endda være døden. På den måde er soldaterne mere eller mindre tvunget til altid at adlyde og dette kan meget muligt have haft en stor indflydelse på hændelserne under Vietnam-krigen. Der berettes derudover også om, hvordan en løjtnant som Calley får en ordre og med hvilket grundlag den øverstkommanderende, Medina, sender dem til My Lai: "Det gik i fisk for Alfa og Bravo, fordi de lod VC komme bagfra. Og de led svære tab og mistede drivkraften og det blev deres endeligt." - Netop denne oplysning fra Medina kan være meget vigtigt for de hændelser der efterfølgende skete i My Lai. I det store og det hele, antyder Medina, at fordi de andre kompagnier ikke gik ind og skød til højre og venstre, blev de selv udslettet. Når Calley får en oplysning som denne, vil han således gøre alt der står i hans magt for at det ikke skal ende på samme måde for hans kompagni. Dette er dermed en del af grundlaget for at udslette alt i byen My Lai. Senere i artiklen nævner han også at "Det er sandt: jeg havde ikke hørt nogen VC geværild", hvor han alligevel fortsætter. Han forklarer, at man som terrænløber aldrig kan stoppe, men altid fortsætte og derfor fortsætter han. Calleys grundlag for at kæmpe i Vietnam: "Vi var ikke i My Lai for at dræbe mennesker, slet ikke. Vi var der for at dræbe den ideologi, som bæres af..."''Herefter fortæller han om opdragelsen i skolen mht. synet på kommunismen - det er blevet indoktrineret i deres hjerner, at kommunisme er forkert og de har opbygget et had-forhold til den. Calley beretter om overgreb på kvinde: "''Og netop da så jeg en soldat med et af disse individer: en vietnamesisk pige. Han holdt fast i hendes hår for at holde hende nede på knæ. Han havde en håndgranat... til at true hendes lille baby med. Han ville have slikket den af." Måden Calley beretter om denne episode på, giver et grotesk billede i hovedet på læseren. Soldaterne misbruger deres magt og udnytter offerets frygt til selv at modtage seksuel tilfredstillelse. Førstehåndskilden med Calley fastslår dermed overfaldene og udnyttelsen af vietnamesiske kvinder. Flere Vietnam veteraner har berettet om overfald på vietnamesiske kvinder. Disse tilfælde er ikke kun forekommet ved massakren i My Lai, men ofte og ved flere lejligheder. Dette kommer til udtryk i bogen "The War Behind Me" (Nelson, Deborah, 2008), hvor forskellige soldater i flere kilder fortæller, hvordan de under angreb af vietnamesiske byer hørte kvinder skrige fra deres hytter, hvorefter de nøgne løb ud derfra med amerikanske soldater i hælene og herefter blev slået ihjel ("The War Behind Me", s. 18, s. 20, s. 30). Enkelte steder gøres det også endnu mere konkret: "... he saw the woman performing oral sodomy on the Sgt from the APC unit" ("The War Behind Me", s. 20). Dermed er der flere faktorer der spiller ind i sådan hændelser og brud på menneskerettighederne. Frygten for og hadet til kommunismen, den evige paranoia omkring hvem der tilhører Viet Cong samt loven om ordre inden for militæret har således haft en afgørende betydning for hændelserne. Flere af ovenstående punkter kan sættes i forbindelse med filmen "Casualties of War". Det er her militærloven der især gør sig gældende; Sergent Meserve beordrer soldaterne til at voldtage den vietnamesiske pige, de har kidnappet, og da soldaten Ericson nægter, bruger sergenten argumentet om altid at adlyde en ordre-loven mod ham. Derudover bliver Ericsson ikke bare truet på livet men også udstødt af de andre. Man kunne meget muligt forestille sig, at frygten for at blive udstødt af soldater-kammeraterne også har gjort sig gældende i virkelighedens Vietnam-krig. I filmen er der ikke så meget paranoia om hvem der tilhører Viet Cong, som der er had til vietnameserne. I filmen bliver oplever soldater tab af deres kammerater forårsaget af VC'ere. Dette opbygger en vrede og en hævntørst blandt soldaterne (jf. kilde med Meadlo). I filmen hører man ikke rigtig om kommunismen og USA's grundlag for at gå i krig. Ericson siger, at han er gået i krig for at hjælpe de stakkels vietnamesere, ikke for at dræbe dem, hvorimod det i Calleys kilde fremgår at hadet til kommunismen er grundlag for at slå ihjel. Tekst 41, "Paul Meadlo om My Lai-massakren": Kilden skiller sig ud fra de andre, da denne er et interview til et amerikansk fjernsynsselskab. I interviewet kommer de bl.a. ind på, hvor mange han slog ihjel den dag i My Lai og hvordan man myrder et barn. Det væsentligste ved kilden i forbindelse med hvorfor de slog ihjel som de gjorde, fremgår af de første par linjer. Meadlo bliver spurgt, hvorfor han gjorde det og svaret er tvedelt: Han gjorde det, fordi han fik ordre til det og fordi han havde mistet en god kammerat: "Fordi jeg fik ordre til det. ... Jeg har mistet kammerater, jeg har mistet en pokkers god ven, Bobby Wilson, og dét tænkte jeg på." Igen gør militær loven om ikke at stille spørgsmål og altid at adlyde ordrer sig gældende. Samtidig er det vreden og hævngerrigheden der er med til at udløse det - om ikke andet gør denne følelse det nemmere for ham at dræbe. Hvad der for Meadlo i starten måske handlede om at hjælpe til i Vietnam, har udviklet sig til en øje-for-øje, tand-for-tand krig. Denne stræben efter hævn over de faldne venner er et vigtigt aspekt af filmen "Casualties of War". Tekst 36, "Efterladt brev fra Joseph E. Sintoni, 1968": Kilden er et afskedsbrev skrevet af den blot 22-årige udstationerede soldat, Sintoni, til sin kæreste. Brevet ville kun blive leveret, i det tilfælde at han blev dræbt i krigen - dermed ville kæresten læse det efter han var død og Sintoni forsøger at klargøre hans tanker om døden og krigen til hende. Han forklarer, at han bestemt ikke ønskede at dø, men at han var velvidende om, at det var en del af hans arbejde. Om udstationeringen siger han: "Jeg er glad og stolt over, at jeg er blevet fundet værdig til denne opgave". Dermed fastslår han, at selvom krigen tog hans liv, er han stolt over at have deltaget. Dette tydeliggøres til slut i brevet, da han skriver at: "Jeg er død på den måde, jeg altid har håbet på, mens jeg beskyttede hvad der er mit hjerte kært." Sintoni kritiserer og tager afstand fra mænd, der er imod Vietnam-krigen og nægter at gå i krig, da han mener, at det vigtigste er at forsvare sit eget land og beskytte sit eget folk - og det er det, han mener, de gør i Vietnam. Han mener, at krigen er et spørgsmål om frihed og at alle amerikanerer bør tage del i at hjælpe med at udbrede dette syn på frihed. "Vi må lære de unge om den måde, man gør tingene på i disse storslåede forenede stater. Vi må ikke lade dem tage friheden forgivet" - den amerikanske libertet er således noget af det vigtigste for ham og det er denne, han vil have frem i Vietnam. Det skal være et lige så frit land som USA. Sammenfattet er det en meget patriotisk kilde og er stærkt præget af den amerikanske exceptionalisme. Sintoni tror inderligt på at denne krig vil forbedre vilkårerne i Vietnam og mener, at det bør være alle unge mænds pligt at medvirke i krigen. Man kan let forestille sig, at dette har været de fleste soldaters udgangspunkt for at gå i krig og at de således har delt synspunkt med Sintoni. Selve årstallet for kilden er interessant; den er skrevet præcis et år inden den amerikanske fotograf Ron Haeberle offentliggjorde de voldsomme billeder fra massakren i My Lai. Disse billeder chokerede den amerikanske befolkning og gjorde, at mange herefter var stærkt imod krigen. Men i kilden tyder det på, at der blandt befolkningen i starten af 1968 allerede regerer ”Casualties of War” Temaet i filmen er overordnet amerikanske soldaternes overgreb på den vietnamesiske civilbefolkning under Vietnam-krigen, men den har speciel fokus på misbrug af kvinder. Filmen foregår i Vietnam under Vietnamkrigen, hvor man følger en lille gruppe af soldater i et tidsforløb der spænder fra et par dage til en uge. Den tager udgangspunkt i et flashback til krigen, som hovedpersonen, Errickson (Michael J. Fox), får efter hjemvendelsen til USA. En dag gruppen slapper af i deres lejr tæt på fjenden, Viet Cong, kommer de under angreb, og en af rekrutterne ved navn Brown (Eric King), bliver skudt og dør efterfølgende af sine kvæstelser. Om aftenen foreslår lederen af gruppen, Meserve (Sean Penn), at de skal tage ind til byen for at feste og gå på bordel, men efter at de bliver nægtet adgang, formentligt pga. Viet Congs tilstedeværelse, kidnapper de efter en ung, vietnamesisk pige fra en lokal landsby. Den vietnamesiske pige bliver tvunget til at følge dem på en mission gennem junglen, hvor alle af soldaterne, undtagen Errickson, voldtager pigen og udøver andre overgreb på hende af både verbal og voldelig karakter - På trods af Erricksons protester. I frygt for at deres illegale handlinger bliver opdaget, grundet at amerikanske helikoptere flyver over deres hoveder, beordre Merserve først Diaz til at dræbe pigen, men Errickson når at affyre sit gevær i håb om, at Viet Cong vil opdage dem, og pigen ikke længere vil være deres største problem. I mellemtiden bliver pigen dog stukket med en kniv af Clarke, og mens hun dødeligsåret gør et flugtforsøg dræber Maserve hende med flere skud i maven. Disse oplevelser og soldaternes adfærd får Errickson til at melde det til først en øverstkommanderende på lejren, Kaptajn Hill, men han rådføre Errickson til, at lade det lægge. Dette stopper dog ikke Errickson, som går til anklagenævnet og får hans medsoldater dømt for militærforbrydelse og sætter dem bag tremmer i flere år. Et af de aspekter, som filmen skildrer, er, de amerikanske soldaters syn på civilbefolkningen, hvilket udlægges som bevæggrund for overgrebene. For tilskueren fremgår det, at det er tabet af Brown i starten af filmen, som udløser en vis aggressivitet og hævntørst som de retter mod vietnameserne, hvilket især kommer til udtryk i en badescene, efter det fatale angreb. Her står soldaterne deprimerede og omtaler dagens strabadser.